Jealoulsly In Love
by Domochi
Summary: What will happen when all of a sudden a new member join the S.A.? What will happen when Kei finally meets his match? What will happen when Kei gets jealous of his new rival for both the first place and the one place he can't ever give up? And what will happen when there's a possibility that Hikari will open her heart for the first time to the new member, instead of Kei?
1. Chapter 1 : Kei , Hikari , Him

**A/N:**_** Ellow~** Domochi** here. ( ´ ▽ ` ) You might know me as '**NickYourPants__**' but I decided to change it. 'Cos I'm that weird.**_

_**For my past readers, you will notice that I've changed the new guy's name into **Hiro**. Originally it was **Daisuke** but that was back then when I was still immature and just picked a random name from the internet (;A;) . After thinking about it, I decided to change his name into a less awkward one. Thus Hiro was born ! **_Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

_**If you're a new reader then read on ~ !**_

_**Not only that but I also edited some of the text in this chapter. I will do this for the other chapters but it will only be 'small' alterations (: Hope it's alright to you guys (＾∇＾)**_

_**I'll stop my rant now and have fun reading~! (＾▽＾)**_

_Disclaimer: Special A is not my property._

* * *

"_Ah I see. . . Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu," a smooth voice said from behind. He bowed down and left the room. The halls were very quiet only his footsteps could be heard. The sun was going down beside him where the huge window was, making the view perfect. Looking ahead, a light smirk showed up on his face. "The 8th member huh? How interesting. . . ."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"It looks like I'm number one again, Miss Rank Two," Kei said to Hikari while grinning.

"Don't call me that!" was all Hikari could reply. The two of them were looking at the chart board to see who came first. Of course, Kei went 1st again while Hikari stayed 2nd. While they were arguing, a black car parked in front of the school. A short-haired girl stepped out of the car and took a deep breath. She noticed Hikari with Kei so she immediately took action. She raced up to them and quickly snatched Hikari away, making it a bit weird for Kei.

Hikari's eyes were as wide as a saucer as she was carried away by her female friend. Takishima became distant in her eyes until he was completely nowhere in sight.

"Akira! You can put me down now," she pleaded with a sigh.

Akira stopped in front of the green house and put Hikari down while panting. Akira hugged her tightly, wrapping her arms around Hikari's neck.

"Kei, you bastard! Stealing my dear Hikari away!" yelled Akira towards the sky who let go of Hikari. She looked at her and watched the other girl who was on the ground with dizzy eyes. Akira said '_oops'_ then helped her get up.

"Thank you, Akira-Chan," said Hikari with a sigh.

"Number two again I suppose?" smiled Akira, her mood changing. Hikari nodded and looked down to her feet. Akira was about to pat her shoulder to show sympathy when Hikari looked up and shouted that she'll beat Kei the next time. Those made Akira sigh.

"_I guess that will never change," _Akira thought and took another sigh of disbelief. "Anyway, have you heard the news? That there will be a new member in the S.A."

"New member you say? When are we going to meet him or her?" asked Hikari, smile approaching her face.

"Hai. . . He'll come here tomorrow morning."

"Really? Do the others know?"

"No, not yet. Only Tadashi knows."

"That is so great! I can't wait to meet him!"

"That's what I thought you'd say..." T_T

"Morning everyone," Ryuu said approaching the two of them, Megumi and Jun on his side. Tadashi was behind them while Kei in the very back, darkness surrounding where he was since Akira snatched Hikari away from him. They reached the other two and all went inside the greenhouse together. They sat around the table while Akira made tea in the kitchen.

"Oi, Takishima, have you heard? About the new member I mean? Akira-Chan said that he'll come tomorrow. Do you know who it is? The guy, I mean?" Hikari said excitedly while munching on bread. Kei didn't do anything else but typed on his laptop, but after Hikari asked, he stopped his actions altogether. He looked over at her with a cold expression.

"Why do you want to know so badly? You know, curiosity kills _a_ cat," Kei declared, a smirk forming on his lips.

"What the hell are you babbling about Takishima? I just want to know, jeez!"

"Do whatever you like."

Hikari looked confused. She looked at Kei, speechless. "_What's gotten into him lately?"_ she thought. She had seen Kei cold but only rarely. Kei went back to his typing, ignoring Akira's rocks being thrown at him directly since he wasn't being nice to Hikari. Ryuu, Jun and Megumi glanced at each other and Tadashi was as usual, eating Akira's baking.

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Seriously, what's gotten into him? He's been acting so strange after I asked him that question," Hikari said to her reflection of the mirror in the bathroom while brushing her teeth. Rage came into her and she suddenly punched the concrete wall, breaking the mirror. This then had caused her father to barge in.

"HIKARI! How many times have I told you not to break our house? This will be the 34th time I have to fix your bathroom!" Hikari's father said, marching down angrily afterwards.

Hikari sighed and lied onto her comfy bed. Still thinking what Kei had said, she also can't stop thinking about what Yahiro said to her in his birthday party about Kei **'liking' **Hikari more than as a friend. That thinking had made her totally blush so she hid her face under the pillow.

It happened ages ago, that's true. But she can't help but feel weird and mushy when thinking about Takishima liking her.

"_Is he jealous? Wait- Takishima, jealous? No, no, no. Why would he be jealous? I'm his rival, not his girlfriend. He shouldn't even be jealous in the first place!" _thoughts flew around Hikari's mind.

In the end, she screamed, her face still red while her face was buried down deep in her pink fluffy pillow. During that night she had a dream about her and Kei, kissing endlessly with passion. Kei was about to pin her down to the floor but dear Hikari had woken up by force. She didn't want to continue her so called _nightmare_.

She prepared for school the next day and got into her S.A. uniform. She ate her breakfast quietly for the first time and left the house. But this time she didn't say or yell that she was going to beat Kei. Hikari just walked to the school like a _normal_ person would do.

Not paying attention to her surroundings, she bumped into somebody who caused her to fall and land down on her butt_._

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I wasn't looking where I was going," a young boy said, about Hikari's age. She looked up and saw his hand offering to lift her up. Hikari gladly took the offer and stood up. She fixed her skirt since it was all messed up because of the impact of her ass to the ground.

"It's okay. Half of the blame is on me too," answered Hikari. She looked down at her watch and saw that she was very late for school. Panic flowed around her body as she only had 2 minutes left to reach the school and before the gates closes.

"I would love to stay and chat with you but I really have to go, buh-bye!" said Hikari, running down while waving her hand. The boy who was left behind waved back at her even though she was already gone. Then, when she was completely out of sight, a smirk showed on his face.

.

.

.

.

"Kei! I demand to know the whereabouts of Hikari!" demanded Akira. The thought of Kei kidnaping Hikari for his own good made Akira boil in anger. Akira lifted a boulder and was about to throw the boulder to him when suddenly Hikari appeared on the door, panting. Akira's anger evaporated into thin air and was replaced by relief. "Where have you been? I was so worried about you!"

"_Especially Kei_," Megumi wrote down on her scrapbook.

The others looked at her then to Kei, then to Hikari, then to Megumi again and back to Kei. Kei silently stood up, his dark aura coming back. Megumi knew that was a bad signal so she flipped her scrapbook onto another page.

"_Forget what I wrote ^^;_" with a shaky smile.

.

.

.

.

"Who's a good bunny? Who's a good bunny? You are, yes you are!" Ryuu said while patting the bunny's back in his lap. Megumi and Jun were outside, playing tennis with Tadashi and Akira. Ryuu was also outside though he's on the side as he wasn't bothered to play.

Hikari and Kei were left inside the greenhouse. Silence was deafening Hikari's ears so she began to babble.

"Takishima, what do you think of me?" asked Hikari, thinking about what happened yesterday about the conversation about the new S.A. member. Kei suddenly felt his cheeks to heat up.

"What do you mean by that question?" he said, trying to keep façade.

"Like what I asked, what do you think of me?"

Kei had to think of something before he blurts out something weird to her. He couldn't take the risk. Never. He smirked and stared directly at Hikari. "What made you think that I'll answer such a lousy question?"

"Well if you don't, you lost a challenge."

"A Challenge? That totally doesn't make sense."

"Just shut up and answer me!" Hikari didn't know what she was doing. She had been waiting to ask him ever since she got there but with everyone around them, Hikari couldn't bring herself to do such thing.

Kei sighed and ran his fingers on his hair. If he doesn't her Hikari will probably pester him until he'd give her an answer. "Well, I think of you as. . . _Miss Rank Two_. Are you happy now?

"What the-? That's not the answer I was looking for!" Hikari felt anger and annoyance. She looked away, irritated.

Kei chuckled. "You didn't say I have to give a suitable answer." Hikari was about to retort but the others barged in, sweat visible in their foreheads.

"I thought you didn't play Ryuu," asked Kei, not even bothered to look at them.

"Well, Megumi and Jun insisted that I should play with them," replied Ryuu. Akira went straight in the kitchen to make tea. She came back a few minutes late with the tray.

"Afternoon tea is served." As usual, Tadashi tried to grab them all but Akira was too quick and a fist came out of nowhere, punching Tadashi away.

Behind the doors of the greenhouse, a figure stood while fixing his tie. He made sure his appearance was presentable and smirked. "_Be ready to meet your 8__th__ member_." He opened the doors, letting the breeze in. His smirk didn't leave his face and he continued to stroll in. Surely, he grabbed everyone's attentions.

"Hiya," he said and raised his hand as a sign of greeting.

"Who are you and what business do you have with us?" Kei demanded right away. He was suspicious of the male that stood in front of him. On the other hand, Hikari's mouth was wide open.

"No way. It's you. . ." she said as her voice trailed off. She clearly remembered the encounter she had with him on the way to school. Then realization hit her. "You're the 8th member!"

By that sentence, Kei looked at him as if examining him.

"Pleasure to meet you all. I'm Hiro Ichisada." The male named Hiro bowed. He walked forward to the group, smiling. Once he had reached them, he looked at Hikari carefully.

"I'm sorry about our little accident this morning Hanazono-san." All of them were surprised when he said her name especially Hikari. She didn't recall saying her name to him.

"How do you know-" Her voice trailed off when Kei went directly in front of Hiro, looking him eye to eye and finished Hikari's sentence for her.

"How do you know her name?" he asked but Hiro only let out a chuckle.

Hiro walked around Kei. He went towards Hikari and gently ran his fingers along her long, black locks. "I'm like you Kei Takishima. I know things even though I don't know them. I'm just like you. Am I right?" he said to Kei who was for the first time, beaten.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading~（＾∀＾）_**

**_Review is greatly appreciated. (＾□＾*)_**


	2. Chapter 2 : Compassion , Breakout

_**A/N: Edited and ready to be read ^O^**_

_Disclaimer: Special A is not my property._

* * *

"Takashima!" Hikari yelled happily, opening the doors to the greenhouse. Hikari has been waiting all night to show her results to Kei. She got 100% at her test and she got 20 extra points for finishing early. Basically, Hikari wanted to rub it on Kei's face.

But she wasn't expecting that Hiro would be there. Hiro, was doing Kei's job or even hobby; typing on his laptop and looking busy. Once he heard Hikari's booming voice from the doors, he looked up and gave her a killing smile. "Oh hello, Hanazono – san."

"Um, where's Takishima?" asked Hikari, walking forwards towards the table. She didn't go near him though. After the incident the previous day involving her precious hair Hikari decided to take extra precautions

Hiro responded, not taking his eyes of her. "He's not here yet. I think he's on his way."

Hikari nodded. She could feel his heavy stare and can't help but feel nervous. "Ah, I see. How about Akira and the others?"

"They're not here yet too, Hanazono – san." Hiro shrugged. "Which means it's only the two of us here."

"I see, thanks Ichisada – san," Hikari said, smiling back at him.

"Please, just call me Hiro," he replied.

"But - " Hikari wanted to object but Hiro cut him off.

"No buts. Hanazono – san," he said, placing his laptop on the table and reached Hikari. ". . . . I want you to call me by my name. _And that's an order_." Hiro continued to walk towards Hikari which made the female take a few steps back. Not knowing what was behind her, Hikari fell down on one of the couches.

Hiro took this advantage to lean forward and place both of his hands on the arm rest of the couch. This has made Hikari unable to escape.

"Um. . . Ichisada – san?" Hikari asked him, getting flustered. She was beginning to get sweaty, not knowing how to get out of his grasp. Hiro leaned closer to her and placed his lips near her ears.

"I told you, to call me. . . _Hiro." _Hikari could feel his minted breath hit her sensitive skin. She was blushing, no doubt about it. She snapped back to reality and pushed him away from her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She shouted, completely embarrassed that a guy did that to her.

At that moment, the doors unlocked and opened. Kei entered, carrying his books in his arms. He dropped them, clenching his hands. Kei gritted his teeth and ran towards them. He grabbed Hiro by his tie. "What do you think you're doing, you bastard?" Kei was looking at him straight in the eye. Hiro looked surprise for a second but gain composure quickly and chuckled.

His laugh irritated Kei in every possible way. How dare he laugh and mock the Kei Takishima. "What the hell are you laughing about?"

"Takashima – senpai, I was just telling Hikari some _stuff_. Basically, it's none of your business," Daisuke replied calmly.

Kei gritted his teeth. He let him go but didn't shrug off his anger.

.

.

.

.

"Tea's ready!" All had gathered around the table where Akira laid the tray full of biscuits. Tadashi's tongue lashed out like a dog and leaped across the table. Before he could get some though Akira's fist was already on his face, sending him flying towards the greenhouse' roof.

Kei didn't stop typing on his laptop, while Hiro was munching happily on the cookies Akira made. Hikari was in the middle of the two, unable to look at them after what happened before the rest came.

Megumi noticed this and wrote something to her sketch pad. "Are you okay Hikari – Chan? You look. . . disturbed."

Everyone stared at the trio. Hikari reassured Megumi while Akira yelled at Kei. Tadashi ate biscuits along with Hiro as if it has nothing to do with them. Ryuu and Jun watched them with curious eyes.

"Hikari – Chan, you can tell me anything," Megumi wrote on her pad. Hikari tried to smile and thought of a good excuse.

"Ah, it's nothing, Megumi – Chan. I just didn't get enough sleep last night. That's all, really."

"Kei! What did you do to Hikari? Look what you did to her! You made her upset! Blah blah blah!" That's what Kei was hearing since he's completely ignoring Akira.

Kei remembered the time when Yahiro told Hikari that he liked her and also remembered using every means possible to find out what it was.

This situation was no exception.

He found out what Yahiro said so he'll find out what Hiro said.

Kei stood up and grabbed Hikari's arm and stormed out of the room. Akira smiled in an angry fashion and raised her arm with her fist.

"KEI TAKISHIMA!"

.

.

.

.

"K-kei. . . Where are we g-going?. . . . Can you please s-stop running! I-I'm all out of b-breath. . . !" Hikari was panting roughly and Kei wasn't listening.

He wanted to know the exact words that Hiro said to Hikari. He reached their destination, the gym. No one will disturb them there since it wasn't Friday and the gym was closed. Somehow, Kei entered the gym without any trouble. He pinned Hikari on to the wall resulting to Hikari's face going red.

"Now. . . Tell me what that bastard told you."

"Takishima! How dare you to call him that?" True, Hiro kind of harassed Hikari in some way but it didn't give Kei the right to call him whatever he pleases.

"Why are you acting this way? If you have something to say, then say it. Please," Hikari begged him. "Takishima, you can trust me you know. . ." Kei studied her. He sighed, his hands falling down from the wall and releasing Hikari.

"I'm sorry, Hikari. I over reacted. I was jealous. . . ."

"Y-you are?" _Is he confessing to me? Were Yahiro's words really true? Does Kei like me for real? Oh God, what do I do?_

"Of course I am. He might steal my place on the top," Kei blurted out as he walked towards the gym door. "Oh, and just so you know. . . I'm not talking about that _kind_ of jealousy." Kei left Hikari in the gym hall, blushing and irritated.

He chuckled on his way out but it was replaced by a sad expression. "Yeah I am."

Hikari was dumbfounded. She thought about what happened back there in the gym.

She thought that he would confess to her, but he seemed to care only on his position at the top of the school. Hikari was both disappointed and glad at the same time. She was disappointed because she had always wondered about Kei's feelings for her. However she was also glad because he really did love her and confessed, she had no clue how to response to him.

So overall, she wanted to forget everything that happened in the gym. She went to her homeroom and thought about Hiro the whole time.

Is he one of the good guys, or one of the bad guys pretending to be a good guy? Hikari slumped down to her chair and closed her eyes to think. Unfortunately, her thoughts were interrupted by a shrieking call for her.

"HIKARI! Is HIKARI here? I need to see her!" It was Akira who made the announcement. Akira was standing at the door with worry all over her face. All eyes stared at Hikari.

Hikari sunk down deeper at her chair, feeling a slight of embarrassment. Akira searched the room and when she saw the female, she grabbed her arms and led her out of the room. She was being kidnapped _again_.

"Akira, what's wrong?" Hikari asked her. But like Kei, Akira ignored her. When they reached the house, Akira opened the doors and pushed her in.

Akira pointed ahead and said, "That's. . . what's wrong."

"W-who, did _this?_" Hikari said as she slowly approached the main area. The table was sliced in half, all the tea cups were shattered, the trees were painted in black and loads more vandalism. The others were there, also examining the crime scene.

"You're finally here," Ryuu said as he looked up. Everyone watched as Hikari's eyes filled with horror. Kei didn't say anything, which was very common. Once again, the door flicked open. Kei's black aura awakened and so did the beast.

"I heard what happened. Is everyone okay?" The raven asked, concerned about everyone especially Hikari and except for Kei. Akira shook her head, and replied.

"Fortunately, everyone's okay. All of us were at our homerooms when this happened. The alarm rang a few times but nobody heard it because it had been switched off." Akira explained. Tadashi placed his arms around Akira's shoulder.

"You know what would make everything alright? Tea and cakes!" Tadashi grinned but surprisingly, Akira didn't say anything. She didn't even hit him. Tadashi gasped and backed away from Akira. "What have you done to the real Akira demon!"

Akira glared at him. "I'm too upset to get angry at you, Tadashi. I'm sorry."

Hikari frowned, storming outside the greenhouse, Kei following behind. She couldn't handle the image of the destroyed greenhouse. Who would do such a thing?

"Whoever did that, I swear-" Hikari's sentence was cut off by a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and said, "Kei . . . ."

"Say Hikari, what would you say about a challenge?" Kei's emotion was still.

"Kei! How could you think of that right now? Just look at Akira's disappointment and you're thinking about challenges? Hikari scowled at him.

"The challenge is to find out who did that to the greenhouse. Whoever finds it first wins this challenge."

"But Kei-"

"Think about it Hikari. You _might _win this time."

Hikari thought about this. She finally decided and stomped her feet down, not knowing that she stepped on Kei's foot. "Alright! Let's find those monkeys!"

"U-um. . . Hikar-ri?" Kei groaned as he looked down at his feet. Hikari quickly took her feet off Kei's, followed by an amount of apology.

.

.

.

.

_"Challenge, eh? How foolish."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Review is greatly appreciated. (＾□＾*)_**


	3. Chapter 3 : Date , Joystick

_**Author's Note at the end of chapter.**_

_Disclaimer: Special A is not my property.  
_

* * *

"Aw man, with the greenhouse closed, where am I supposed to get cookies?" Tadashi moaned as he laid back down the field. Akira threw the basket beside her to Tadashi. Like always, it landed Tadashi's face. The two of them were having a picnic at the local park since it was Saturday.

"Is that all you can think about? Tea?" Akira said, scratching the back of her head in irritation towards the male idiot. Tadashi nodded, getting another hit from Akira. "You should care more about other things instead of that stupid."

Tadashi sat up, folding his legs in a meditation form. "Like what?" he asked.

"I don't know. Hikari and the others?" she said with a shrug. Tadashi looked at her puzzled for a moment.

"Why? They have their own lives to care about."

"Well, Kei's been acting all weird since Hiro came. Hikari's also acting weird because of Hiro. Don't you think it's all because of Hiro?"

"I didn't really notice. Kei's still the demon, Hikari's still the demon's possession and -," his sentence was cut off by Akira's fist in his face.

"Kei doesn't own Hikari! Hikari is _mine_! Got that Tadashi?" she glared at him, cracking her bones in her hand.

.

.

.

.

"I'm going now!" shouted Hikari back to her parents as she made her way out of the house.

"Be safe!" her mother called back. Wearing her normal clothes, she walked peacefully towards the supermarket. Getting the things she needed, she spotted a figure ahead of her in the till. A smile crept in her face. After paying for her items, she fast walked trying to catch up with him. She exited the place still following him.

"Ichi – err. . . Hiro – Kun!" she called once she was out of the market. The male looked back. He tilted his head and returned the smile.

"Oh hello Hanazono – San," he said.

"I agreed to call you Hiro – Kun. Now you too can drop the formality."

"But that's not fair _Hikari – Chan._ I am a guy and I should respect the ladies. I admit that I am a gentleman," he said, his smile not leaving his face. "Not like some _other _guys out there"

Hikari knew who he was talking about. Her thoughts were interrupted, again, by two familiar people. She noticed them, laughing together. She gasped, grabbing Hiro's hand and hid behind a nearby car in the parking.

"I can't believe it. Yahiro and Megumi are on a date?" she shouted in a whispery way. Hiro peaked, seeing a couple having the time of their lives.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Hiro. "I think it's kind of sweet." Hikari glared at him then directed her gaze back at the young coulple.

"Oh look! They're on the move!" she followed them going around the corner. Hiro was left on his own. A sigh escaped from his lips while shaking his head.

"You never fail to amuse me, _Hika-chan_."

.

.

.

.

"Shh, be quiet, Hiro! They might see us," Hikari whispered, hiding behind a trash can in the mall. They followed the other pair into four different places. Finally, they stopped at the mall for a meal.

Hiro sighed and hid beside Hikari. People passed them, looking worried and concerned about their mental health. He rolled his eyes and watched Hikari with a determined face.

"Say Hikari," he asked not looking at her in the face.

"Mmm?"

"Do you like Takishima – San?" Hikari gulped after being asked that particular question. She had been avoiding talking about him and Hiro just had to bring it up.

"A-hah! You've got to be kidding me," she said nervously almost sweating now. He smiled, sighing in relief.

"Thank goodness."

While eyeing Yahiro and Megumi, Hikari heard another two familiarvoices.

"Move it Ryuu! I can't see!"

"Shush! If you're too loud, they'll notice us."

"I'm not the only one who's loud you know."

Hikari and Hiro both looked at their right where the other trash can was that was twenty feet away. Behind it, Ryuu and Jun were there, doing the same thing as Hikari and Hiro. Her eyes widened as she called them out. "Ryuu! Jun!"

The two males looked at their left, seeing the same image. They lifted the trash can and slowly moved it, not taking it away in front of them.

"Hikari – Chan! Ichisada-san! What are you doing here?" Jun asked as the two trash cans came intact with each other.

"We wanted to ask the same question." Hikari folded her arms. Ryuu sighed, and explained the situation.

"Megumi's been acting all weird this week. So Jun and I followed her everywhere to see what she's up to."

Hikari nodded understanding the situation. Seeing Yahiro and Megumi were on the move, they lowered down. They heard a little bit of their conversation when Yahiro came closer, throwing a bottle of soda in Hikari's and Hiro 's trash cans.

"You know what's weird?" he asked.

"What?" Megumi wrote on her sketch pad.

"These two trash cans are so close to each other." The four gulped thinking that it's game over for them. Yahiro was about to touch one of them to move it but luckily Megumi opposed the idea.

"Don't touch it! It's too dirty. Let the workers here move them," she wrote. Yahiro nodded, wiping his hands with a tissue given by Megumi.

"I guess so. I'll look crazy if I went near them to do something else," he said with a laugh. They went away, heading for the exit.

"Phew, that was close," Hiro sighed in relief. He stood up along with the other three. Ryuu and Jun were already gone, continuing their stalking. He was alone with Hikari again.

"Should we follow them?" Hiro asked getting up from his position. He began to stretch. His body got all numb from the previous 'stalking'.

"Well, we better them follow since-" Her sentence was cut off since she glanced at huge tower clock at the top of the mall. It was already half past four (4.50pm) and she needed to get back home before five pm or else she'll be grounded by her parents.

It wasn't her nature to curse but it just slipped out of nowhere. She also stood up before running back home, leaving the male behind all on his own.

"I'll see you on Monday!" Hikari looked back and smiled as she waved her hands at him. Standing on his own again, he sighed and chuckled and thought about how typical Hikari was being. Hiro decided to head home. After all, without his Hika-chan, it would be very boring.

.

.

.

.

Hikari rushed to the exit of the mall. Grounded isn't only the thing awaiting for her. She would also have to wear frilly skirts and dresses. The thought gave her goosebumps.

Completely unaware who she bumped into, a pair of hands got hold of Hikari's shoulders, making her look up. She saw who it was and backed away from him, wearing a surprised face. "Takishima! What are you doing here?" Hikari asked as she held his gaze for quite a while.

"Nice to see you too Hikari," Kei greeted with a smile that Hikari has never seen before which made Hikari suspicious of him. She then bowed as a sign of politeness even though she didn't want to.

"What are you doing here?" She asked once again.

"What, I can't go to a public mall by myself?" Hikari nodded without hesitation since he always have a clone of body guards with him. Kei chuckled, making Hikari step back a few feet away from Kei.

"Anyways, I'm here because my dad asked me to. I don't know why though. So I did. Are you happy now?"

Hikari made a 'tsk' sound before looking away, and then back again to him. "Well, I better go. My mom's going to go ballistic if I don't arrive home in time. See you on Monday, Takishima!" Hikari smiled and made a peace sign before walking away, walking past Kei.

Kei remained silent. He didn't want her to leave. No, not just yet. So what he did next was pretty surprising; especially for Hikari. Kei ran back out to catch Hikari and grabbed her by the arm.

"I need you. . ." Kei said without any tone in his voice. Hikari's mouth was shaped into a small 'o' as those words escaped from his mouth. She blinked a few times and when she has finally found her voice, she spoke.

"Y-you need, ME?"

Kei snapped back into reality.

"I need you, to kill the time. With me," Kei replied with his normal face.

"Look, I have to get home or else my parents will make me wear a dress. And I do NOT like wearing a dress, trust me." Hikari rolled her eyes remembering that time with her and Yahiro.

"So, if your parents allowed you to, would you go with me?" Kei asked with a slight evilness on his voice.

"Um. . Yeah? Sure I guess," Hikari shrugged. Kei smirked suddenly giving her the uneasy feeling.

.

.

.

.

"You know, you really didn't have to call them," the female said before taking another lick of her ice – cream. Kei shrugged and also did the same with his.

"Well if I didn't, they won't know where you are and you'd have to wear a dress. Not that I'm complaining." He smirked in triumph.

"Mmm, I suppose. But do YOU really want ME to be with YOU?" Hikari hesitated, looking directly in his eyes. Kei stared at her for a moment before chuckling.

"What's wrong with that, _Miss rank two_?"

That did the trick, Hikari stood up and stomped her feet as hard as she could, her other hand pointing at him.

"What did I tell you about calling me that? You just never learn do you?" Hikari practically screamed.

But Kei didn't pay any attention to her, like he always did. Instead, he licked his chocolate flavored ice – cream and sat back on the bench.

"You do know that you're making scene right?" he said calmly but with his trademark smirk.

"Well I don't care! You have to stop calling me that!" roared back the girl. Finished with his dessert, Kei stood up and licked the tip of his fingers tasting a sweet sensation.

"Okay, now what to do. . ." Kei said while thinking. This just made Hikari more furious at him.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

.

.

.

.

"DIE! DIE! DIE YOU HORRIBLE CREATURE!" Hikari laughed and moved the joystick around. Their argument stopped when Kei stuffed her mouth with cotton candy. Hikari didn't know where it came from but she liked it so she stayed quiet.

Also, after finding out that Kei didn't have any idea what an arcade is, Hikari and him went to the 3rd floor of the mall and lead him to an arcade. Being tempted with the games inside, they decided to go in and spend a few minutes playing.

"Ha-ha! TAKE THAT YOU ZOMBIES!" Hikari pressed a red button and all of her enemies in the game exploded. She chuckled. She glanced at Kei's screen to check on him.

To her surprise, Kei had broken the joystick. Suddenly out of nowhere, Hikari began laughing so hard that she almost fell on the floor.

After controlling herself, she stood up and spoke.

"You really are hopeless, you know." It was rare of her to say that to him. . . And man she wanted to say that to him for ages.

"This game is hacked. Somebody hacked this game so therefore I can't win," Kei folded his arms as he said so.

"Did somebody also hacked the joystick you're holding?" she giggled then sighed. "Here, let me show you." Hikari placed herself behind Kei.

"Now put you're right hand on the joystick and the other one just beside the buttons." Kei obeyed her without a word. It may sound crazy but this is new to him. With school and work on the way, he barely has time for fun and games.

For the first time, he was thankful to his father to let him go to the mall. He wasn't sure why though and had left him wondering.

Hikari placed a coin on the slot and the game finally begun. Still behind Kei, she placed her hands over his. Her hands held his hands tightly and whatever move she made, Kei also did the same.

Being in front of her, she couldn't see him blushing like a fangirl reading yaoi. He can feel her chest press onto his back. Kei just remained silent, really not paying attention to the screen.

"HA! See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Hikari stepped back and smiled. Kei nodded slowly and forced a smile too.

Finally, Hikari broke the silence. A few tokens popped down from the machine. "Oh look! We got fifteen tokens," she said.

"What are those?" he asked.

"Oh, if you have loads of these, you can trade them for something at the counter. I already have seventy – six, plus seventeen from earlier so I have ninety – three in total," Hikari said, happy with the progress she made.

"Wow, that's a lot," Kei commented looking at the 15 tokens in his hand. Hikari followed his gaze and laughed.

"Don't worry; we'll come back here so you can earn some more." Kei smiled, thinking that he'll be able to spend time again with her soon.

.

.

.

.

The two of them departed after getting smoothies. Kei insisted on giving Hikari a lift home but like always, she rejected his offer and told him that it's healthier to walk.

She came home and did her usual stuff. Sliding on her bed after washing the dishes, she lied down and closed her eyes and thought about what had happened today.

By going to the mall to get the grocery, she met Hiro which led them to Megumi and Yahiro who was being spied by Jun and Ryuu. This led her to Takishima and to the arcade. She also found out that Takishima was a complete dumbass at games which caused her to help him and press her body against –

"WHAT?" She quickly sat up, her face as red as a tomato. She remembered their positions back at the arcade. Hikari shook her head, hands on her cheeks.

Her mind was so concentrated on the game that she wasn't aware that her body and Takshima's body was. . .

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Hikari couldn't even think of the whole situation properly and fully without interrupting her own thoughts.

Suddenly, her mom barged into her room and began yelling at her.

"HIKARI! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS? PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Her mom yelled and slammed the door closed, leaving Hikari quiet.

She inhaled and exhaled for a number of times. "Okay . . . Calm down Hikari. It wasn't that bad right?" she whispered to herself trying to think back to her thoughts. Then, her face went even redder and buried her face down to her pillow.

She was going to have a very _long_ weekend.

.

.

.

.

"HIKARI – CHAN!" Akira shouted as she hugged the other female tightly. "I was so lonely without Hikari – Chan!" The other female on the other hand was awfully quiet and didn't respond to Akira's actions.

Tadashi laughed. "Ha! Bear woman just got rejected by Hikari!"

Akira growled and just like Tadashi said, she became bear woman.

Also noticing her quietness, Megumi began to scribble on her sketch pad. "Are you alright Hikari – Chan?" Hikari merely nodded at Megumi's question.

"Hai. I guess I'm just a bit sleepy from last night. But I'm okay," she smiled.

All of the S.A. members were there except from the two main males. Hiro and Kei. Hikari wondered where the two was. It was weird without them. Speaking of the devil and the weirdo, the two male came in, one with a frown and the other with a smile.

"What's wrong Ichisada – san?" Jun asked.

"I hate Mondays," Hiro muttered under his breath and walked towards the table to sit. One would've thought that it was something serious. Since he was the one with the frown, all looked at Kei, who was smiling happily as he skipped through the greenhouse.

"What's wrong with _him?_" Tadashi asked as Kei reached the table and sat down beside Hikari.

"I don't know but he looks scary," Akira whispered into Tadashi's ears. Having the ears of an elephant, Kei answered them with a chuckle.

"You really want to know what's up?" he said.

"Yes," all of them replied including Hikari.

"I just found out who thrashed the greenhouse."

"Eehhhhhh?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**There! It kinda sucks since I hurried on finishing this cos all of you want the next part . Hope you like it (:  
And I promise you all that there will be more action in the next few chapters. Hurrhurr .**_

**_Thank you for reading~（＾∀＾）_**

**_Review is greatly appreciated. (＾□＾*)_**


	4. Chapter 4 : Chaos , Facade

_**Author's Note at the end. **_

_Disclaimer: Special A is not my property.  
_

* * *

"A t-tornado did all of this?" all shouted in unison. Kei sat down on his 'throne' with a satisfying grin on his face. He just delivered the news to the S.A. and chaos quickly broke out.

Well, not entirely chaos but close to it.

"But you said it was a person!" Akira pointed accusingly at Kei. She still can't believe that it was a tornado that did everything in the greenhouse. "And how could it be possible, you idiot!"

"A tornado is formed when warm, moist air and cool, dry air mixes together. The fans on the roof gave off the warm and moist air while the trees gave off the cool and dry air. These two mixed thus creating a little tornado inside the greenhouse," Kei explained.

"That doesn't explain why the table was broken in perfect half," Hikari interjected. Kei glanced at her and chuckled.

"It was supposed to be in half. That table was made by Mezzochini, a famous craftsman who liked to build things that can be folded in half. That table was one of them." They still couldn't believe it and needed more proof.

Tadashi pointed at the trees. "How about all the black paint on the trees? Don't tell me it was also because of the tornado?"

"Actually, it was. The greenhouse was supposed to be redecorated, remember? The black paint was for the outlines of the pathway. You could barely see them anymore."

"So the paint cans were open and when the tornado hit, all of them spilled and got spattered all over the trees?" guessed Megumi via her whiteboard.

Kei nodded. Hikari couldn't believe that Takishima had figured it all out on his own. She lost their challenge and surely another consequence awaits her. But she pushed the horrible thought aside and focused back to reality.

"Wait. How about the alarm? It can't be turned off by just a mere tornado. Someone has to set if off," Ryuu wanted to know. In fact, everyone wanted to know. With this, at least one culprit could be blamed right?

In Kei's case, not really.

"The technician came the day before to fix one of the wires. He had to turn it off to actually work at it. He probably forgot to switch it on again." Kei surely was enjoying this. Glancing at Hiro, Kei felt more superior to him. The other male was silent the whole time and caught Kei staring at him.

After a few seconds, the black haired male snickered and started to walk off. "I'm going to get fresh air." Hiro said to everybody, his back already facing them.

'_It's getting quite boring here.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Waaahhh! I feel so relaxed and calm now that everything's back to normal." Akira brought the tray in. The others nodded in agreement. "It's a shame to throw the old table set though. It came all the way from Italy." She sulked with a dissatisfied expression.

"I don't think that was the issue here, Akira-chan," Hiro commented. After getting his 'fresh air' he came back to the greenhouse to eat. Like Tadashi, he became accustomed to Akira's cooking and her teas. He has been only there for three days and a lot has happened already. He didn't mind though and was actually enjoying it. Speaking of enjoyment, Hikari and Kei were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Hikari-chan and Takishima-san?" he asked. This time it was Ryuu who replied to him. He wasn't particularly interested in Ryuu and the twins so he often gets Ryuu's name mixed up with Jun.

The animal lover placed the cat down from his shoulders. "They're with the Director."

"That's my mom!" Tadashi exclaimed from behind Hiro's chair, startling the latter.

Curiosity sparked. "Are they in trouble or something?"

The rest shook their heads. Since Hiro was only there for a mere three days, he still wasn't accustomed to some of the 'traditions' in the S.A. So far he only knows about their ranks and their relations to each other.

"It's probably because of the **A.O.S.E.**" Jun informed the new male.

"**A.O.S.E.**?"

"It's the _Annual Olympic School Event_." Tadashi took a bite from his cookie. His mother was telling him about it all weekend and unfortunately it stuck to his mind. "It's where schools from across the country compete through various sports. It's like the Olympics."

"Hikari-chan and Kei-kun are the ones who always participate in this. They're the only people amongst us who can deal with physical work," Jun added in.

"Except for this bear woman over there." Tadashi obviously pointed at Akira. Soon enough, Tadashi was once again flying to the roofs of the greenhouse all thanks to the mentioned female.

Hiro nodded, taking in all the information. This time it was Megumi who joined in.

"It goes on for three days. The dates have yet to be confirmed so the Director is only reminding Hikari-chan and Kei-kun about the event." Megumi wrote down on her new whiteboard given by Yahiro on their date.

"I see... Can another one join in?" Hiro asked.

Akira wasn't sure why he wanted to know but answered his question nevertheless. "Only ten students from each school can join the event. Eight are picked from the school plus Hikari and Kei. The Director wanted as many as possible from the S.A to join too but the rest of us is just not qualified for this type of thing. Why do you ask?"

Hiro smiled. "Oh nothing."

.

.

.

.

"I just got the letter from the department about the AOSE and what week it's going to take place." The Director sat on her chair, her back facing the two students in the room. She never did like showing her face to her students except of course to her son.

"As always, it would be the two of you from the S.A. who will participate on this event. Seven students have been picked already from the school according to their speed, physical and endurance abilities. Besides you nine, no one else could stand up to our standards for this. Are you sure there's no one else in the S.A. who can be the tenth member?"

Hikari and Kei remained silent. They already knew the answer to that. Akira was a strong woman but she never did have any passion for sports events. Even though Tadashi was forced by her mother to join, he would rather have gone bungee jumping than go and tire himself out. The twins were an automatic no, and this of course affected Ryuu's decision.

"No there isn't, Kouchou-sensei," responded Kei. Hikari looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

The Director nodded but it wasn't like the two students could see the gesture. "Say, how's Hiro-kun? Is he fitting in well with you guys?"

The two was completely taken back with the sudden question. For some reason, Hiro's name always irritates Kei. He still was suspicious of the new member and couldn't help but think why now? He was about to answer when Hikari beat him to it.

"Hiro-kun's managing well, Kouchou-sensei. He's not yet close to everyone but I think there's a progress." Hikari smiled. This of course didn't go unnoticed by the male beside him.

The Director tapped her fingers against her legs. "That's good. Well, that's all. I'll call you again when the official date of the event comes in. Dismiss."

Hikari and Kei bowed and made their way towards the door. However they were stopped by the director's next words.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The alarm in the greenhouse is back on. You guys don't need to worry anymore."

.

.

.

.

The two headed back to the greenhouse with an awkward atmosphere. It was mostly Hikari who contributed to the silence as she couldn't face the male as straightforwardly as before. Kei on the other hand just waited for the female to break the silence. He was testing her and he wasn't particularly sure what kind of test it was. He only knew that if the girl didn't make an effort to at least have a decent conversation with him, it would only mean that she's troubled. Kei didn't know where this conclusion came from but it sounded pretty logical to him.

They reached the greenhouse without a sound. Kei took a deep breath and walked ahead of Hikari into the greenhouse.

"Kei! Hikari!" Tadashi greeted after seeing the two at the entrance. This got the other's attention and they were soon bombarded by the member's questions about the event.

"They need one more person?" Ryuu asked, surprised. As far as everyone knew, there's never a complication when it comes to these things like this event. Especially when it's organised by the Director herself.

Hikari nodded. "Apparently, one of the participants got into an accident." The other's mouths were shaped into a small 'o', slowly taking in the information. Kei remained silent throughout the chat and was sitting down on his throne.

"So what's the school going to do about it?" Hiro titled his head and asked with a small smile. Upon hearing his voice, Kei glanced at him and saw the smile on Hiro's face. Kei immediately recognized that it was a false, empty smile that everyone fell for. And he meant _everyone_; including his precious Hikari.

Hiro -by personal instinct- felt that someone was watching him and ignored this. Knowing it was the alpha of the pack, he paid no attention to him. He knew already that the other male was onto him and a small mistake could destroy his 'mask'.

"I don't know. Maybe the school just have to go with nine students. There's no rule that ten students must participate." Hikari shrugged.

"You guys should just chill out! It's only the school Olympics after all!" Tadashi cheerfully suggested. Akira gritted her teeth and grabbed the nearest couch and threw it at Tadashi's direction.

"Shut up, you moron!"

"…I was just trying to-.."

"You're making everything annoying!"

"I don't think you should shout like that to Tadashi, Akira-chan," Hiro interfered. Sadly for him, it was a wrong move to make. Akira sent a glare towards his direction. She didn't care if he was the bloody new member. All the rage she felt for Tadashi came crashing down to Hiro.

"Who gave you the permission to call me _Akira-chan_?" she growled at him. Hiro's eyes widened and gulped. Tadashi watched him and a happy smile came into his face. Finally, he wasn't alone anymore. He finally gained himself a masochistic partner.

Soon, the two idiots were being chased around the greenhouse by Akira with a giant boulder in her grasp. The rest laughed at them as if they were watching a comedy show. Ever since the new male came, things had become more interesting and somewhat mysterious. All could agree to this even if they didn't say it out loud.

.

.

.

.

The day ended and all made their way home. Hikari walked, Tadashi rode his motorbike, Akira and the triplets got a lift from their limousine. Kei stayed at the library to finish his work there and Hiro has to stay because of after school activities.

"That tornado lie was pretty impressive, Takishima." His voice came from behind him. Kei didn't even turn around to acknowledge his presence.

"Impressing is what I do, Ichisada-san," Kei stated as a matter of fact while he continued to type on his device.

Hiro chuckled and stayed where he was, not bulging whatsoever. He heard how intimidating Kei Takishima could get and he prepared himself. He wasn't the one who's going to back down at this. He already beat Kei at his own game the moment they met so why not do it again and again?

Upon hearing his laugh, Kei sighed. He wasn't sure why the other male was bothering him at such hour. Kei wasn't even sure why he's part of the S.A in the first place. Something was very fishy as no one was allowed to get one place in the S.A just like that. Even in Iori's****** place, everyone had to move down one place below Hikari when they tied.

"Can I help you with something?" he finally asked.

"Why be rude? Can't I say hi to my friend?"

"First, I wasn't being rude. It was a normal, plain question. Second, I'm not your friend."

"Fine, fine. I'm just here to remind you that lying is _very_ bad." Hiro stayed put but his expression grew more mischievous. "Especially to the people you _love_."

His last words struck Kei. Not so much but it did make him stop typing. "I didn't want everyone to become chaotic." He ignored Hiro's last remark.

"Hm? Is that so?" Hiro wondered out loud. Now it was getting interesting. Provoking someone like Kei was really amusing him and he couldn't find himself to stop. "Enlighten me, please and tell me why."

Kei made a 'tsk' sound. That guy was really trying to push Kei to his limit. He didn't know his tactics and purposes but he's not going to satisfy Hiro's lack of amusement and be his personal entertainer. "Unfortunately for you, enlightening bastards isn't something I do."

Wishing Akira was there (for the first time) to beat up and abuse Hiro, Kei closed his laptop. His back remained to face Hiro which was something the other male found funny for no apparent reason. Maybe it was because he couldn't see Kei's facial expression and had to imagine it himself.

To some, they would take Kei's statement as a complete offense. But Hiro shrugged it off, adding his laugh with it. "Aw, pity... Alright then, just answer this one question and I'll promise I'll leave you alone… _For today_, that is."

Kei unhappily obliged. Getting rid of a pest was harder than he thought. "What is it?"

"_Is Hikari really that dense_?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**It's been what? Two- Three years since I've updated? Saying that school and exams are the causes of my absence might sound completely cliché but that is the truth. Of course there's the laziness part. ;]**_

_**The cause of the vandalism is still unidentified, mhuahaha ! I love cliff-hangers for some reason. xD  
Short chapter but I'll post the next chapter soon. End of March, the latest (:**_

_**Note:: I suggest you read all the chapters again from the start. The fixing is done some scenes had changed.**_

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Review is greatly appreciated. (＾□＾*)_**


End file.
